Keep The Faith
by JoJo2604
Summary: A selection of Bon Jovi songs to my fav pairing in The Bill Smithy and Stevie. Hope you enjoy, please review thanks Keep the Faith is not the first song but I will try and include it later
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to anyone who is reading my songfic, I hope you enjoy. The song is _You give love a bad name _by _Bon Jovi. _Please review thanks jodie. **

* * *

Inspector Dale Smith had never been good with words, he often found himself in a position where he had to appoloygise for things he had said wrong, or for saying them at the wrong time, he had also never had much luck with women he had meaningless one night stands and flings and even the odd serious releationship but the big 'L' word was something he didnt use easily, he had felt it in the past but not a patch on how he felt it now. He sat in the canteen watching her walk in and to the counter that was torture on its own, they had always been close and he had no doubt he loved her, she was special she always had been,spending time undercover together brings any two people close but it had done something amazing to him, it had made him realise he could love again and that it was indeed DS Steve Moss he was in love with. He stared at her as she ordered her drink and glanced round, most probably looking for someone to sit with, as she walked towards him he gulped back the butterflys in his stomack but it would seem he wasnt who her attention had been caught with as she waved her hand at him as she rested down with Mickey. Why did he have all the luck, he couldnt help but watch her, stare at her as she laughed and joked, drinking her coffee. He closed his eyes slightly for a second, thinking of her, how happy he could make her, how he could show her just how special she really was. As he prized his eyes open once again he sighed watching her disapear from the canteen with Mickey just behind. He pushed to his feet and made his way to his office, he would hide there until the end of shift and he could escape to the safety of the pub and away from the hold she had over him.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame _

_Darlin' you give love a bad name _

_An angel's smile is what you sell _

_You promise me heaven then put me through hell _

_Chains of love got a hold on me _

_When passion's a prison you can't break free_

Arriving at the pub he sighed as his eyes fell on the small blonde already propping up the bar, despite the fact she had a few empty beer glasses infront of her she still looked perfect, not a hair out of place, her make up perfected, her angels glow, her normal swarm of men round her, she was always the centre of attention, everybody wanted a piece of her, they always had, he was tempted to turn round and walk straight back out again but feeling a hand clasp on his shoulder he knew he was to late to make his escape. He turned to smile at the stocky man behind him, he nodded slightly as Callum gestured to the bar "Come on I will get you a pint mate". Smithy took a deep breath before following Callum futher into the pub, he stared at her from the other side of the bar, she hadnt even noticed him yet but then why would she, she was beautiful and everyman in the pub was staring at her why would she notice him, he had pretended to be her boyfriend, beaten a man half to death for her and she still wasnt interested, she was never going to notice him. He turned back to the bar watching his co-workers sitting at the table only a few feet away, Callum had joined them only moments ago and he was now left with the torture of watching her, all he could ever do was watch her. He stared at her as she placed a slight kiss to a couple of the mens cheeks and slid from the barstool she had been resting on and made her way towards him. He tried to divert his eyes as she rested down next to him "Hi Smithy" was all she had to say to turn him to a bag of nerves, he moved his eyes from hers to his beer as he responded "Hi how are you?". She nodded "I am good thanks how are you?" his reply was a cross between an exhale and a half muffled word which caused her to giggle at slightly. "What are you doing tomorrow evening?" she asked her eyes betraying nothing but the curiosity that normally covered her face. He shook his head trying to force some words from his mouth, she registered his gesture and slid from the bar stool "Good.. I need someone to put a couple of shelves up for me and you are the perfect man for the job... about eight?" she asked and he smiled knowing no way he could ever say no "Sure" was all he managed to reply as she cut in once again "I will order us a pizza.. see you tomorrow" and with that she was gone but the damadge was done he was going to her place and if possible he wanted her more and all she seemed to do was play with his feelings as she made her way back to the waiting men.

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah _

_Oh! There's nowhere to run _

_No one can save me _

_The damage is done _

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame _

_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game _

_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

_Hey, you give love a bad name_

He sat in his car staring up at her flat, he knew he had to find the courage to knock, to go inside and talk to her, like he always used to when it was just a crush, before he fell in love with her. He climbed from the car and jogged to her front door, feeling the rain smack down onto him, he cursed himself for not bringing his coat as he stood in only a soacked shirt and jeans as he rang the intercom to which she didnt answer but just buzzed him in, he made his way up the stairs to her flat and she pulled the door open as he arrived, he registered the school like giggle escape from her mouth as she grinned "You look like a drowned rat Smithy...". He nodded as he stepped inside and she smiled once again "Is it raining?". He smirked at her "No.. I took a de-tour through a car wash". She chuckled as he began to take his shoes off "Well you have finaly done it now... you will have to get your kit off infront of me..". He glanced up at her "Whh..at?" he asked stumbling over his words, she grinned "You cant stay like that... you will catch a cold... I promise I wont look.. I'll stick your clothes in the dryer for you". He gulped back the fear rising in his throat as she smiled "Oh come on Smithy I have seen a half naked man before you can stay in them wet clothes". He began to unbutton his shirt, he noticed her eyes drift over his body as he stripped down to his underwear "Im keeping these on". A cheeky grin covered her face "For now" she grinned. He watched her make her way into the kitchen, they always flirted but she was on form and he didnt know he would manage to keep his cool if it carried on.

_Paint your smile on your lips _

_Blood red nails on your fingertips _

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy _

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye _

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun _

_Whoa! There's nowhere to run _

_No one can save me _

_The damage is done_

He stretched up the wall, he could feel her eyes watching him, she grinned "Is it straight?" she asked for the sixth time. He turned to face her "D'you want to do it yourself?". She rose to her feet and moved to where he stood on the steps she stood below him and he glanced down, he couldnt help it, he tried to resist, now all he had to hope was she hadnt noticed "Did you just look down my top?" she asked. Shit she had noticed, what now, deny it, leave, or admit it and risk her calling him a pervert, he opened his mouth to reply but she cut in "Pervert", he stared at her but then the cheeky smirk covered her face once again "You getting a good enough view". He smiled as he stepped down from the ladder, leaving the half attached shelf hanging from the wall "I dont know how you do it Stevie". She grinned "Do what?". He smiled "Make me want you so much.." he had done it, he had finally made the small blonde speechless as she stood staring at him. He rubed his hands together trying to distract himself before he gestured to the door "I will go..". She grabbed his arm "You cant go out like that... I'll get your clothes". He rested down onto the sofa as she walked from the room, he had mucked everything up, how could he be so stupid, he had messed everything up, he was such an idiot. He smiled as she reapeared with his clothes "Im sorry" he smiled as he began to pull his jeans on, she glanced up and into his eyes, she placed her hand gently to his chest, outlining the lines of his six pack with her hands, he froze, what now, her touch was sending him into overdrive, he couldnt contain his lust as he placed his hand into her soft hair and pulled her lips to his.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame _

_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game _

_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

_You give love, oh!_

He layed in her bed most of the night watching her sleep, the covers pulled tight over her concealing her naked body, not that it mattered, this night was the best he had ever had and he was keeping it in his mind for the rest of his life he would never forget the image of her slim body, her soft kiss, the feel of her hands on his body, his hands rooted in her hair as he spent the night making love to her. As her eyes flicked open he smiled slightly as she stared at him, she looked slightly shooked that they were in bed together, she smiled slightly pulling the covers tighter round her figure "Im sorry about last night" the second the words slipped from her mouth he knew she had finished things that was it, it was one night that she now regretted. He smiled as she reached and grabbed for her clothes from the floor. He shook his head "Was it a mistake?". She rose from the bed he couldnt quite believe how quickly she had got dressed as she stared at him "You cant think this is a good idea Smithy". She watched his eyes drop to the floor "We work together Smithy... it would never work". He sat up in the bed "Stevie... I love you.. I think about you all the time..". She nodded "It was just a bit of fun.. I will give you a minute to get dressed" he watched her make her way from the bedroom and he placed his head into his hands. He had finaly got what he wanted the woman of his dreams and it was all just a game to her.

_Oh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame _

_You give love a bad name _

_I play my part and you play your game _

_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame _

_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game _

_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

* * *

**I am intending to add a few more chapters to this with the story carrying on with other Bon Jovi songs, Im working on the next at the moment so should be up soon, I have the next two songs picked out but any requests after that I will try and fit them in. thanks again xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Hollielove7171 for your review, I hope you like this chapter, please review. The song is _In these arms_ by _Bon Jovi_ xx**

* * *

She had rejected him, left him feeling hurt and humiliated, he didnt know how he could ever get over it, he wanted her, he loved her and he always had but how on earth did he prove he loved her. He sat outside the station in his car, wishing he could make his feelings disapear. Seeing her make her way from the station, he quickly rose to his feet and walked away as fast as he could in the oppisite direction, hearing her soft voice calling him he turned back to her "What Stevie?". She smiled "Last night.. I didnt mean to reject you". He stared at her "Thanks..." she shook her head "It wasnt ment to come out like that". He glanced down "How was it ment to sound then.. like I am a pathetic loser you picked up on a heavy night" she shook her head "I care Smithy but we couldnt be together.. I would want commitment and love" he nodded "And I told you I was in love with you". She glanced down "They are words Smithy". He shook his head "No.. they are how I feel about you... I would do anything for you". She nodded "I dont want to get involved in an office romance Smithy.. everyone would have a right laugh at us.." he interupted "And thats what is worrying you?". She glanced down and he shook his head "See something like that wouldnt bother me if I had you to go home to.. had you in my arms... I would just deal with it and keep smiling cause I would do anything to make you happy". He watched her eyes drop to the floor "See you Stevie". He carried on walking pulling his hood up as he went.

_You want commitment_

_Take a look into these eyes_

_They burn as fire, yeah_

_Until the end of time_

_And I would do anything_

_I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die_

_To have you in these arms tonight_

_Baby, I want you_

_Like the roses want the rain_

_You know I need you_

_Like the poet needs the pain_

He was sitting alone in his flat, in all truth he was feeling sorry for himself he knew he stood no chance of making her see all the things he had done for her and what he would give to call her his own. He made his way into the bathroom and stripped down as he climbed into the shower, he had just stood under the hot blasts when he heard the doorbell ring, deciding to ignore it he continued to let the water run down his tonned body, hearing the second ring sound the flat he sighed as he dragged himself from the shower and wrapped a towel round the lower half of his body, "This better be important" he barked as he pulled the door open, he stared at the small blonde as she stood nervously on the door step "Can we talk?" she asked her voice barely above a whispear. He moved aside letting her step from the cold night into his flat, he gestured to the living room "I'll get dressed" he began before making his way towards his bedroom. He pulled some dark blue jogging bottoms and a black vest from his draws and began to get dressed, he was nervous which was nothing unusual when in the company of his co-worker but something felt different, he felt rejected already he could feel his life slipping away, he glanced in the mirror before making his way out towards the living room, he paused watching her flicking through his DVD collection, she was beautiful, she looked so natural, her hair curling slightly round her face her make up barely detectable. He watched her for a few minutes before walking inside the room and smiling to her "What do you want Stevie?". She gestured to the DVDs "You got some good ones.." he interupted "Stevie?". She glanced down "This is hard Smithy.." he smiled "You have already told me its not gunna happen, I think the hard part is over". She shook her head "You said you would do anything for me". He nodded "And yeah I would". He watched as her eyes fell to the floor "Smithy.. I wish I could say yes we could have a future but.." he interupted "Its fine.. I erm.. I have somewhere to be Stevie". She smiled "Of corse.. I will see you at work.." she paused as she made her way out towards the front door "We are ok though yeah?". He nodded "Yeah" watching as the small blonde walked out of his flat down the path.

_And I would give anything_

_My blood, my love, my life_

_If you were in these arms tonight_

_I'd hold you, I'd need you I'd get down on my knees for you_

_And make everything alright_

_If you were in these arms_

_I'd love you, I'd please you I'd tell you that I'll never leave you_

_And love you 'til the end of time_

_If you were in these arms tonight, oh yeah_

Smithy made his way up to CID, he glanced through the door and sighed as his eyes fell on the small blonde, she was sitting in a world of her own at her desk, he watched her for a few minutes before making his way to Neils office, he knocked and waited to be called in, he glanced back over to her, she was staring at him now, she let out a slight smile which he returned before making his way into Neil. He spent ten minutes explaing to Neil he needed someone from CID to help on a case he was working on praying the whole time he would suggest anyone but her, he couldnt spend the day trying to keep his eyes from wandering and having to make meaningless small talk with the woman he loved. But it seemed all the prays in the world couldnt help him as Neil glanced up from his desk with only two words "Stevie's free". He nodded, his heart suddenley in his mouth as he made his way back out into CID, he took a deep breath before making his way over to her "Hi.. erm.. I need someone on a rape case with me.. erm Neil said you are.." before he had a chance to finish his sentence she stood from her chair, whipping her coat from the back and gesturing to the door "Lead the way Gov". He turned and made his way from her desk, he could feel her close behind him, hear her footsteps on the floor as they began their way down the stairs, reaching the bottom he held the door open and watched as she made her way outside, her hair blew in the wind and he smiled as she turned back to face him "Its cold today.." he nodded as she turned away and headed for the waiting car, was this what they were reduced to talking about the weather. They had spent a few hours working on the case neither making an attempt to talk to each other, the case was wrapped up by the end of the day and he watched as she made her way from the station, he sighed he glanced up into the sky the day was brighter now, maybe things were on an up he thought to himself as she turned back to him and smiled "You want to come for a drink?" her voice was soft and child like, and he grinned "Yeah?" she nodded as he began his way towards her.

_We stared at the sun_

_And we made a promise_

_A promise this world_

_Would never blind us_

_And these were our words_

_Our words were our songs_

_Our songs are our prayers_

_These prayers keep me strong_

_And I still believe If you were in these arms_

He watched her rest down at the table in the pub as he ordered their drinks, he couldnt keep his eyes from her, however much he hurt, however humiliated he felt he still couldnt quite keep his eyes and mind from her, he turned away as her eyes caught his, he paid for the drinks before glancing back to her. He made his way over and rested down oppisite her "Here" he smiled as he placed his drink infront of her. He stared at her as she took her first few sips, he couldnt do anything but look at her as she smiled at him with pure gratitude in her eyes "Thank you Smithy". He glanced down at his beer lifting it slowly to his lips, feeling her hand placed on his he forced her eyes to his "Im sorry Smithy". He shook his head "Its fine... Im sorry we erm... we shouldnt of slept together..." her eyes fell back to the table "You said you loved me". He stared at her, she looked sad and he suddenley realised what he had to do "I do love you... I always have Stevie and if we were together I would make everything alright but you have said its not..." he paused as she shifted her chair round the table and placed a kiss to his lips.

_I'd hold you, I'd need you I'd get down on my knees for you_

_And make everything alright_

_If you were in these arms_

_I'd love you, I'd please you I'd tell you that I'd never leave you_

_And love you 'til the end of time_

_If you were in these arms tonight_

Smithy could hardly believe his luck, she had invited him home after the pub and he had spent the whole taxi ride kissing her running his hand through her soft blonde hair and he climbed from the car after her he paid the driver before slipping his coat from his arms and wrapping it round her shoulders he clamped his hands onto her hips as he turned her back to face him, he smiled as he gestured to her door "Are you sure..." she pushed up and into his lips and he smiled as she pulled away "Are you one hundred percent sure Stevie... this is what you want?". She grinned "Yes Dale Smith this is what I want". Once they had arrived in her flat he made his way into the living room and rested down onto the sofa, she moved over and sat next to him "Do you want a drink?". He shook his head as he placed his hand onto her cheek, he stared into her eyes and grinned "You are so beautiful Stevie" he lent down placing a kiss to her lips, feeling her hand grip onto the back of his neck he inched closer to her on the sofa, his hands dropping to her hips as he held her close letting his tounge move into her mouth. He smiled as she realesed her grip and rose to her feet, she pulled on his hand and led him towards her bedroom.

_Your clothes are still scattered all over our room_

_This whole place still smells like your cheap perfume_

_Everything here reminds me of you_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_And these were our words_

_They keep me strong, baby_

_I'd hold you, I'd need you I'd get down on my knees for you_

_And make everything alright_

_If you were in these arms_

Feeling her soft lips brushing against his he forced his eyes open, she was lent over his body, her skin clear of all make up, her hair curling softly round her cheeks, he moved his hand to the bottom of her bear back and pulled her closer onto his chest as her lips once again pushed onto hers. She took a deep breath as she pulled away "Morning" was the only word to slip from her lips and he grinned "Morning beautiful". He gestured to the pile of clothes on the floor "It was a erm... eventfull night". She let out a mischevious grin as the memories of the previous night filled her mind. He smiled "Any regrets?" he asked. She nodded as she pushed herself up slightly pulling the covers over herself as she glanced down at his chest "Not doing this sooner" she lent down letting her lips move over his before dropping down onto his neck. He grinned as she moved down onto his chest, he finally had it, everything he had ever wanted he had her in his arms and he was determined to never let her go.

_I'd love you, I'd please you I'd tell you that I'd never leave you_

_And love you 'til the end of time_

_If you were in these arms tonight_

_If you were in these arms tonight_

_If you were in these arms tonight_

_If you were in these arms, baby_

He had spent the day thinking about her, waiting to have her in his arms once again, he slipped away just before the end of their shift and made his way to the florist, he made his way to her building and waited for someone to let him in before jogging up the stairs to her front door, he left the large bouquet of roses on the doorstep before making his way back out of the building, he had just made it to his car on the oppisite side of the road when he saw her pull up, he watched her climb from the car and walk round pulling her bag from the passenger seat, he watched her dig about inside and pull her phone out before locking the car door and making her way to her front door she stood on the doorstep as his phone began to ring, he stared down at her name before back to where she held the phone to ear, he waited for her to step inside before answering "Hi Stevie". Her reply made him smile "I have missed you tod..." her pause made him grin as he realised she must of reached her door "Smithy the flowers are beautiful". He smiled to himself "What you doing tonight?". He glanced up to her flat as the light shone out in the living room "I was going to invite you round" she replied. He pulled on the door handle "Im on my way" He hung up before ringing the intercom "Hello" she answered it he grinned "You gunna let me in or what", she buzzed him in and he made his way up to her, kissing her lips he grinned as she rested into his arms "That was quick".

_Like the roses need the rain_

_Like the singles need to change_

_Like the poets need the pain_

_I need you in these arms tonight_

_If you were in these arms tonight_


End file.
